


The Empire of Uncertainty

by b_interesting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Love, long distance, poem, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_interesting/pseuds/b_interesting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Sometimes relationships don't work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empire of Uncertainty

Silence fills the air like smoke  
from the house fire of all the things  
you put me through.

From the days spent  
trying to mend the wounds caused by  
divorce battles and depression  
while the chasm between us widens  
and plate tectonics push our islands further away  
until the inhabitants don't even speak  
the same language.

But the colonies grow,  
earning better weapons and defense mechanisms  
to ensure the other stays away,  
and people begin to forget the toxic waste  
and pollution made in the face of progress,  
the poison pumped into the sea.

And the rift widens.  
A twenty minute journey turns into four days  
and it becomes harder to tell the difference  
between a red flag  
and a blood-stained white one.


End file.
